


Smashin' Pumkins

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pumpkins, Sam Winchester is So Done, mentions of spanking, more pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam opened the fridge only to smash it closed again. Blinking in confusion at the closed door, Sam opened the refrigerator again… slowly.The invasion of the pumpkins had began.





	Smashin' Pumkins

**Author's Note:**

> A bit too late but here is my to the pumpkin gods.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  
Sam opened the fridge only to smash it closed again. Blinking in confusion at the closed door, Sam opened the refrigerator again… slowly. Yep, still there. The whole fridge was full of diverse kinds of pumpkins.  
  
Shaking his head, Sam closed the fridge again and went to the cupboard. More things with pumpkin-flavor or whole pumpkins. Irritated, Sam went into the bunkers’ storage room. One half of the room looked like usual; canned food and other supplies but the other half… more pumpkins.  
  
Sighing, Sam turned around and went back to the kitchen. He was sure he saw a bottle of milk somewhere between the pumpkins in the fridge. Maybe his leftover cornflakes had survived the invasion of the pumpkins…  
  
…  
  
It turned out that _nothing_ had survived the invasion of the pumpkins. Pumpkin bread, pumpkin soup, pumpkin flavoured coffee, grilled pumpkin with various seasonings, pumpkin lanterns through the whole bunker, pumpkin jelly, pumpkin pie (which Dean loved), pumpkin lasagna…  
  
Sam reached the end of his patience when he found out that his shampoo now smelled of pumpkin too.  
  
Dripping wet and only dressed only in a towel that barely covered his private parts, Sam hunted down the archangel in question who had to be responsible for this invasion of the pumpkins.  
  
Sam found Gabriel in the kitchen, baking more pumpkin pies under the watchful eyes of Dean. Cas had given up a long time ago to saying anything to his brother and had fled to the library. **“Is it too much to ask for something that’s – not – pumpkin spice?”** Ignoring his brother angry stare was easy, ignoring Gabriel’s wolf whistle was even easier when Sam was standing in nothing but a towel in the kitchen with his pumpkin spiced shampoo in his hand. Said shampoo was now shoved into Gabriel’s face who looked deeply offended. **“…But it’s October you heathen!”**  
  
Growling at the archangels’ face, Sam made sure that Gabriel was looking only at him when he spoke his next words. “I’m going to leave now to get something to eat that’s not pumpkin flavored and when I come back to the bunker, and if everything is still covered and flavoured with pumpkins… I’m going to get one of those torture instruments out of the dungeon, spank your ass cherry red instead of pumpkin orange before I ride your sorry ass three days to Sunday.”  
  
It was dead silent in the kitchen when Sam left with a smug smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
